Behind The Mask
by KuroNoKiseki
Summary: A collection of drabbles of mostly slash pairings of all Heisei Kamen Rider series. Besides kung-fuing with the Monster of The Week in every episodes and spamming different forms and finishers (that's no fair, but who cares?) – what else our heroes do? Building on the friendship and romance of course. Or bromance. Let all the ships sails !


❤**Behind The Mask**❤

❤**Chapter 1**❤

✿**Pairing: Shoutaro/Phillip**

✿**Series:** **Kamen Rider W**

✿**T****heme****:** **Pocky**

**Warning: Ridiculous narration, almost absurd stories, fourth wall breaking, some nsfw chapters, grammatical errors because the author didn't bother to find a beta reader, some horrible attempts to make you laugh – Screw that all. Who even cares? I don't. (maybe not for the grammar part ;_;)**

* * *

**CYCLONE! \\(o_o\\) (/o_o)/ JOKER!**

* * *

It began with this couple before everything else in the fandom. Hidari Shoutaro and Phillip aka wtf-I'm-not-going-to-spoil-dammit. Why not? Shoutaro and Phillip were like Captain Kirk and Spock from Star Trek though the former not as memorable as them in the world of slash. Though the similarity was obvious – both spent almost the whole series by being together. Even the lyrics of the opening theme were very suggestive to the point that you don't need to wear yaoi goggles for that. Did all main kamen riders in the Heisei period have zero interest in women? Who knows. Who need girls anyway? The real romance is bromance~!

"Shut up, narrator! Don't make me sound that bad!" Akiko screamed. She threw the slipper or not-slipper to the narrator. Youch.

Somebody probably was going to kill me already for not moving the focus to the One True Pairing of the Chapter in the beginning. The 'Where are Shoutaro and Phillip?!' questions roared in the atmosphere before anyobody knew it though they were impossible to be seen by the naked eye. But surely everyone can feel that, right? Well, here we goes… Shoutaro was sitting in his table, working on his typewriter. Maybe writing that usual 'hard-boiled' adventures thingy. Phillip on the other hand was sitting on a sofa while reading on a book. There's Shoutaro and Phillip. Are you happy now?

"Oi Shoutaro~" Phillip closed his book and turned to Shoutaro.

"What is it, Phillip?" Shoutaro stopped typing.

"Do you have any snacks or something? I need something sweet."

Phillip headed for the kitchen in case Shoutaro didn't have what he wanted. He saw the older just shook his head and continued his work. Phillip searched around, round and around like a cyclone in the kitchen – winded up didn't find any snacks. Very bad pun was intended indead. It was still early for lunch even though now several hours had passed after breakfast. Phillip sat down and briefly thought – maybe it was time for him to go out for buying groceries. Other than buying snacks he also could get some ingredients for his housewife to cook lunch later. Who was Phillip's housewife? Coughcough Shoutaro coughcough.

"Phillip-kun, you wanted snacks? I have some for you! Here you go," Akiko handed a box of Pocky to Phillip.

"Thanks, Aki-chan!" Phillip cracked into a smile upon receiving the chocolate-flavoured Pocky from Akiko.

"Pocky, huh? It's been a while since we had some," Shoutaro approached them. "Phillip, let's share it."

"Sure thing," Phillip sat down on the sofa followed by Shoutaro.

Phillip ripped the box open, then Shoutaro helped to tear the package containing the Pocky in it. Akiko left the two alone, but when she returned to ask one of them something – she couldn't believe what happened before her eyes. She almost yelled, but immediately closed her mouth with both of her hands. She tried to remember where she had put the camera or maybe her phone would work as one instead? Her face turned bright red as if rubies and she was at the verge of having a nosebleed. What did Akiko just have seen? The answer: something that she shouldn't have _seen._

Shoutaro parted away from being TOO close to Phillip, yes too close that Akiko actually saw them… kissing. What what what weren't they supposed to share the Pocky? Why all of the sudden they kissed out of blue? Phillip was pouting for the abrupt departure, which Shoutaro understood enough why. "Wait for a while, partner. Not until one more."

The chocolate-haired man took another or perhaps the last Pocky stick from the box. He bit its end, then his partner bit at the other end. Together they nibbed on it at the same time until they both reached the middle. Their lips met as the Pockey stick was completely consumed, kissed each other with full fervour and devotion. Shoutaro and Phillip both had their arms entangling their respective bodies to hold on from collapsing from too much pleasure. Sometimes colliding their noses as the long, tender kissing went on. Shoutaro rubbed Phillip's back while kissing, Phillip stroked Shoutaro's hair gently in return.

Several minutes had passed and the two finally parted from the kiss, a string of saliva was formed as they moved away. Shoutaro and Phillip both panted for oxygen with flushed expressions on their faces. Amazingly Akiko managed to stand there frozen for quite a long time watching the two kissing. Both had forgotten the fact that now somebody other than them was also living in the same place. And she saw them kissing. When Shotaro noticed her existance, he freaked out and fell from the sofa out of embarrassment. Phillip was shocked as well but he remained calm.

"A-Akiko?! We're not doing anything suspicious!" shrieked Shoutaro.

"Sh-Shoutaro-kun? Phillip-kun? What both of you were doing just now…?" Akiko covered half of her face with her hand. She was actually hiding her nosebleed!

"We're kissing," said Phillip as if it was not much of a problem.

"Phillip!" Shoutaro smacked Phillip at the back.

Akiko scratched the back of her head. "But aren't you supposed to share the Pocky?"

"We did," Phillip crossed his arms.

He added, "That's our own special way of sharing the Pocky."

(/^u^)/(/^u^)/(/^u^)/

* * *

**That's for W. For the next theme it would be threesome! Which one of these do you want?**

**a) Hikawa/Shouichi/Ryou (Agito)**

**b) Tachibana/Kenzaki/Hajime (Blade)**

**c) Ryusei/Gentaro/Kengo (Fourze)**

**d) Nitou/Haruto/Shunpei (Wizard)**

**e) Kaito/Kouta/Micchy (Gaim)**

***Other (please state) **


End file.
